


The Roar of the Lion

by icecreamconolies



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamconolies/pseuds/icecreamconolies
Summary: After years of peace in Fódlan, a new threat rises to disturb the reign of their Majesties: Byleth and Dimitri Blaiddyd.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Roar of the Lion

"Hyah!"

Anneke grunted as she swung with all her might. Dimitri's strength was never rivaled until the birth of his daughter, and he struggled to keep his balance trying to parry her attacks. At 16, Anneke struggled with her strength just as Dimitri did in his youth. She leaped back and smirked, the crest of Blaiddyd's glow fading from view.

"What's the matter, old man? Struggling to keep up?" Anneke joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Dimitri replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. In his late thirties, Dimitri believed he wasn't _that_ old. He wiped the sweat from his brow and charged, swinging his training lance toward Anneke's feet. Anneke jumped and brought her lance down at an angle, striking Dimitri's neck hard enough to leave a nasty bruise.

"Yield," Anneke ordered, keeping her lance pressed to Dimitri's throat. Dimitri sighed in defeat, dropped his lance, and put his hands up in surrender.

"I yield," he chuckled. Anneke smiled triumphantly and stepped back, bowing to her father in respect.

"Alright, you two. That's enough for one morning." The soldiers standing guard at the entrance to the monastery's training grounds bowed in respect to Byleth as she entered, her archbishop robes trailing on the floor behind her. She smiled at Dimitri and Anneke, then at Dedue who stood not so far away from them.

"Mother! Your meeting is already over?" Anneke said excitedly. Extremely close to her mother, Anneke ignored the formal greetings and went straight for the bear hug. Byleth gave a hearty laugh and fake-groaned at the sweatiness.

"Not quite. The nobles seemed to want more of a break than I did," Byleth said. "I decided to come and see how my two favorite people are doing." Dimitri's chuckle was full of affection as he gave Byleth a sweet kiss on the cheek. Anneke groaned in mock disgust and excused herself saying she wanted to go fishing before the trip back to Faerghus that night. Her bodyguard followed her after bowing respectfully to Byleth and Dimitri.

Dimitri's expression quickly hardened. "I take it the meeting didn't go too well," He muttered.

"Not really," Byleth admitted. "The rebels seem to be growing in numbers, and I'm afraid peaceful negotiations are now out of the question. They're threatening war." Byleth's meeting was actually with the leader of the self-named New Empire, a resistance to the church and kingdom rule that started out in Enbarr, but quickly spread to Bergliez territory and most of the former Hrym territory. "He claimed to be Edelgard's son. Noel von Hresvelg."

"What of Caspar?"

"Hiding in the former Ordelia territory."

"Then we must prepare for battle," Dimitri said solemnly. "After all of our efforts, why now...?"

"I don't know," Byleth replied, sighing. "I sent a messenger to Almyra and to Brigid. I pray we can prepare before we get an answer."

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Anneke insisted her guard to wait for her at the dock while she went to the marketplace to buy more fish bait. She got sidetracked, however, and found her feet wandering back towards the training ground to see if her parents wanted to join her fishing while waiting for Byleth's break to be over.

"They're threatening war." Anneke froze. None of the guards positioned at the entrance to the training grounds noticed her yet, so she hid in a bush to continue listening.

"Then we must prepare for battle." Anneke backed away from the entrance to the training ground still undetected. Worried her bodyguard would become suspicious, she started making her way back toward the marketplace. Anneke couldn't help but feel like she was being followed. She whirled around, unsheathing the dagger at her hip and stood defensively, but she was met with the unfamiliar face wearing a knight's uniform. Anneke sighed in relief and sheathed her dagger. "Your Highness?" The guard asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, yeah," Anneke started sheepishly. Her father would hear that she left without her guard. "I was on my way to the dock from-" The "guard" didn't give her time to finish, covering her mouth with a cloth and dragging her to a hidden entrance in the wall that led outside the monastery. Anneke tried to break free, but whatever the cloth was laced with was dragging her out of consciousness and draining her strength. It wasn't long before she passed out. Her assailant secured her behind him on his horse and took off towards the Bergliez territory.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back in the conference room, Byleth and Dimitri were leading the strategy meeting. Soldiers were to be stationed in the Varley and Airmid territories to try and prevent the expansion of the New Empire. Suddenly, the doors burst open, causing the whole room to look in their direction. "Your Majesty!" The guard who broke down the doors yelled. Dedue was right behind him, rushing into the room and panting.

"Anneke's gone," Dedue gasped. Byleth and Dimitri stood up so quickly, the chairs they were sitting on flew back.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?! Someone was supposed to be watching her!" Dimitri's voice boomed, echoing off the stone walls.

"Her guard is unconscious. They found him in one of the stables." Dedue replied running to follow Dimitri who bolted in the direction of the infirmary. Byleth was quick to follow, leaving the nobles to continue without them. Upon entering the infirmary, Byleth saw Dimitri interrogating Anneke's guard.

"Your majesty, I apologize sincerely. I should have gone with her; I watched her turn toward the marketplace, then I was out. I don't remember anything after that." The guard was explaining quickly as Manuela continued her healing spell to mend a large bruise on the side of his head, most likely what led the unconsciousness. Dimitri growled, punching the wall.

Dedue's face contorted in pure anger, marching to the balcony that looked over the monastery. "I want all guards on alert! The princess is gone and I want her found now!" Dedue's normally-composed voice raised to an almost unnatural volume, reaching every corner of Garreg Mach. He came back into the room and stood erect as he faced Dimitri. "Your Majesty, I will personally lead a search party outside of Garreg Mach. We will leave immediately." Dedue didn't give his liege time to answer as he ran out of the infirmary to gather guards while ordering the horses to be saddled and armored and the guards to armor up immediately.

Byleth gently took Dimitri's arm and began to lead him away from the infirmary. "Beloved, I can't just sit here-" Dimitri began. Byleth put a finger to his lips.

"Saddle up. We'll take to the skies," Byleth ordered. Dimitri didn't hesitate to nod and run toward their quarters to discard their formal clothes and put on their armor. Dimitri put on his steel armor and slung his cloak around his shoulders, and Byleth armored up herself, putting on her old coat on top.

"This is probably a bad time to reminisce," Dimitri chuckled, fastening his fur cloak to his chest plate. "But this reminds me of when we were professor and student."

"I was thinking the same thing," Byleth sighed, smiling slightly. They turned to each other and nodded, running for the stables. Seteth was already standing there, holding the reins to their wyverns. "Seteth-"

"Say nothing, Your Grace," Seteth said. He handed Byleth and Dimitri the reins. "May the Goddess protect you."

"Take care of Cethleann," Byleth whispered, using Flayn's real name. She always did when no one else was present with the exception of Dimitri. "While we're gone, we don't know what will happen." Seteth nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, Lord Cichol," Dimitri said, he and Byleth bowing to Seteth. "Please, guard the monastery in our absence."

"It is my duty and my honor, Your Majesties," Seteth bowed back and disappeared to rally soldiers. Byleth and Dimitri swung into their saddles with the grace that comes with experience and took off into the sky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Anneke awoke, her hands were chained above her head, and she was in a tiny, dark, stone cell. Someone was prodding her leg and she groggily turned her head in their direction. A boy around her age was also chained and was poking her leg with his foot. "Hey, are you awake yet?" He whispered. Anneke groaned quietly in response. Her memory came flooding back to her and her eyes shot open and she tried to stand only to find out that all her strength was gone. "I wouldn't try it," Anneke's cellmate sighed. She turned to look at him with a carefully blank expression. "I don't know what they've done, but we're totally drained. Even your crest is useless to you right now." Anneke huffed. She tugged and tugged at the chains, but the glow of her crest never came. "Didn't I just tell you-"

"Shut up!" Anneke rasped out, her voice failing her. The boy did just that, watching as she continued to pull at her restraints. After a few minutes, Anneke finally accepted defeat and let her arms hang above her head. "Where... where are we?" She panted.

"We're in Enbarr," The boy replied. "Underneath the castle. Now, my turn to ask questions." Anneke looked at him, annoyed. The boy ignored the glare and continued. "Your Highness, how did you get captured? You'd think the daughter of the king would be heavily guarded."

"How do you know me..?" She asked. The boy laughed, the sound echoing off the walls.

"You don't know me?" The boy faked hurt. "I'm offended, Annie." Anneke looked at him. The dark blue hair, the brown eyes, the muscle definition, and the sharp, telltale gaze finally set off some bells in her memory.

"You're Lord Felix's son, right? Emmett." He laughed out loud.

"There you go, princess!" Emmett exclaimed. Anneke's confusion was written clear as day on her face at Emmett's bright mood. "I know I don't come around with my old man anymore, but I can't believe you've already forgotten about me."

Anneke couldn't help but chuckle. "Last time I saw you was when I was 5 years old, Emmett. I'm surprised you remember me."

"My mother was adamant on keeping me at home. You know Lady Mercedes lives near us."

"Fhirdiad is about the same distance.. just in the opposite direction," Anneke laughed. "Margrave Sylvain and Lady Mercedes's daughter doing alright?"

"Yes. She's down the hall actually." Emmett said, dropping the mood immediately.

"What?!" Again, Anneke tried to stand, trying to force her legs to straighten beneath her.

"It seems all the Kingdom nobles' kids are here."

"How do you know?" Anneke could barely peek out of the iron bars to see more cells, but she couldn't see who was in them. It was oddly silent.

"It's not that easy to knock me out. I just thought it was smarter for my life to act like I was." _As expected of the son of Lord Felix,_ Anneke thought. "They brought me past all the cells and I could see who was in them. There's also some kind of spell that makes our cells soundproof. We can't hear them, they can't hear us." _No wonder he didn't care about his volume._

"But no one sent word to the king?!"

"You underestimate these guys. From what I've heard when I first got here, they've captured everyone in only three days.”

"Then the nobles' messengers must've been sabotaged as well." Anneke felt some of her strength returning to her. "How is Lady Annette?"

"Mother? She's alright, but probably worried sick." Emmett's lips formed a tight line. "She gets oddly impulsive when she's emotional, so I'm worried what she's up to now."

"Well, I just hope my own parents aren't putting themselves in danger for us."

***********************

Byleth and Dimitri flew high enough to be above the trees but low enough to see the ground. The sun had begun to set, and their wyverns were starting to get tired. Byleth decided it would be best to go to Goneril territory to rest before continuing their search. They landed in front of Hilda's estate who gladly let them in and offered them a warm meal after listening to their situation. After dinner, Byleth and Dimitri were lead to a guest room on the second floor and left alone to rest. "I assure you, your wyverns are in the best hands!" Hilda beamed.

"We are in your debt, Hilda," Byleth said, bowing respectfully.

"Oh, nonsense," Hilda retorted. "It's technically up to Holst, but you're free to come by and stay anytime." She left, closing the door behind her. Byleth changed into the nightgown that she was provided and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We'll find her, By," Dimitri said softly, sitting down next to her. He had already changed into the top and shorts that were just a tad too small for his large frame.

"Yes. So help me Sothis, we will," Byleth said, determination dripping from her tongue. Dimitri brushed the hair away from her face.

"But we can't if you're weary," He pointed out. Byleth sighed and laid next to him on the bed. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." Dimitri fell asleep mere minutes after his head touched the downy pillow. Byleth tried to follow, snuggling deeper into her husband's embrace, but she couldn't quite find the comfort that his arms usually provide. Gently and carefully prying herself out to not wake him, Byleth slid out of bed onto the balcony. She looked out to the mountain range that separated Fodlan from Almyra. Looking up at the stars, Byleth began to sing:

_"In times flow, see the glow_

_Of Flames ever burning bright._

_On the swift river's drift_

_Broken memories alight."_

A warm feeling came over her, and she told herself it was Sothis acknowledging her silent plea to watch over her daughter. "Lady Seiros," Byleth whispered. "Give me the wisdom to decide what to do next." With a prayer, Byleth went back to bed. 

The next morning, Byleth awoke with a start from a dreamless sleep. She could hear the water running in the washroom and realized Dimitri was already awake, the reason why she woke up alone. Byleth walked to the balcony again and looked up at the clear sky. Normally she'd bask in the morning sun, but the tight feeling in her chest refrained her form doing so. 

A loud and desperate banging at the door startled Byleth, and she rushed to answer the door. "Your Grace!" The guard panted, trying to catch her breath. "A messenger arrived early this morning from the monastery, from Seteth." She handed Byleth a piece of paper, bowed, and left. Byleth read the short message over and over again and probably a thousand times before Dimitri came back into the room.

"By? What's wrong?" He asked, dressing in his armor. 

"We have to go now," Byleth rushed, thrusting the piece of paper at his chest to grab her clothes. 

"Dear goddess," Dimitri growled, reading the letter scrawled in messy handwriting. 

_Byleth_

_I hope this message finds you in time. We received a messenger from Noel, and he claims to have your daughter. He's bringing her at midday, along with other noble children. I've sent messengers to all the houses hoping to find you in time. May you arrive swiftly and safely._

_-Seteth_

Dimitri shoved the paper into his bag, and he and Byleth stormed out of the room toward the stables. "Your Majesties! Where are you going?" A servant called after them. 

"Tell Lady Hilda we're leaving," Byleth called back. "They have my daughter."


End file.
